Yumeko Kawai
Yumeko Kawai (河合由美子 Kawai Yumiko) is the major character in Ninja Hattori-Kun Franchise. She is the most attractive girl in Kenichi's class. Bright, beautiful and classy, she ignited the feud between Kemuzou Kemumaki and Kenichi Mitsuba. Physical appearance Yumeko is a very pretty girl. She has a black (dark brown in the new series) helmet hairdo, black eyes and a pink dress. Personality Yumeko has a hasty mind which is shown by her tendency to judge people by their appearance and skills rather than by their personality. She gets jealous whenever a partner is seen associating with others, even if they are having a casual friendship. Despite these flaws, she is an intelligent and hardworking student who has many friends and does accept the truth when she learnt about it. Relationships Kanzo Hattori Yumeko is a good friend of Kanzo's. She, along with Shinzo, Shishimaru and Kenichi, assists him in his missions, even showing romantic feelings towards him a few times. Kenichi Mitsuba Yumeko is the love of Kenichi's life. She is not afraid to reciprocate these feelings; they once went on a trip to a zoo. Alone, that is, until Hattori's attempts to save them from Kemumaki ended up in a fierce duel. Fortunately, neither girl nor boy saw them. However, Kemumaki causes a few rifts between the two, though Hattori sets things right. Kenichi is also often seen as the less skilled between him and Kemumaki by Yumeko. Shinzo Hattori and Shishimaru Yumeko is a good friend to Shinzo and Shishimaru, and once offered to take them to the film adaptation of Tarzan ''once. Kemumaki and Kagechiyo Kemumaki trying to impress Yumeko is one of the key reasons of his antagonism. Yumeko, however, is smitten by him and is one of his swooning flankers. Fortunately, in a few episodes, she discovers the truth and admonishes him for his fraudulence. Yumeko is kind to Kemumaki's cat and disciple, Kagechiyo, and gave him a collar with a bell once. Family Yumeko, being an only child, shares a close relationship with her family. Her family members come in few, but she has a good relationship with them. Mr. Koike Mr. Koike is fond of Yumeko and is also impressed by her intelligence. History Ninja Hattori-kun (Manga) She often causes disputes between Kenichi and Kemumaki, who both have a crush on her. Many episodes revolve around Kenichi asking Hattori for help to win Yumeko against Kemumaki. Yumeko is frequently fooled by Kemumaki and blames the wrong person for it. Ninja Hattori-kun (Anime) The Anime was based on the Manga and Yumeko held a similar position. Quotes * "What's the matter, sir? Why do you look so scared? What happened?" (first line) Other information *Yumeko is good at sports, partaking in judo, badminton and tennis. *Yumeko doesn't like bell peppers. Etymology * '''Yumeko' is a common given name in Japan, given to females. * '''Kawai '''derives from the Japanese word Kawaii, which means cute. Gallery Yumeko_(2).png|Kenichi and Yumeko Yumeko_(4).png|Yumeko as an angel Yumeko_Angry.png|Beware... Chara yumeko.gif C img05.jpg Yumeko (1).png Category:Characters Category:Kawai family Category:Students Category:Journalists Category:Main Characters